internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Women's Russian National Team
| Jerseys = | First game = 2–1 (Brampton, Canada; 1 April 1994) | Largest win = 15–0 (Esbjerg, Denmark; 28 March 1995) 16–1 (Lyss, Switzerland; 29 December 1997) | Largest loss = 15–0 (Mississauga, Canada; 4 April 2000) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 13 | World champ2 first = 1997 | World champ2 best = (2001, 2013, 2016) | Regional name = IIHF European Women Championships | Regional cup apps = 2 | Regional cup first = 1995 | Regional cup best = (1996) | Olympic apps = 3 | Olympic first = 2002 | Olympic medals = | Record = 103–130–7 }} The Russian women's national ice hockey team represents Russia at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by Ice Hockey Federation of Russia. Russia had 308 female players in 2011.Profile History On 1 April 1994, Russia played its first game in Brampton, Canada, lost by 1–2 to Switzerland. Russia is currently ranked 4th in the world in women's ice hockey. This is also the highest rank in team's history. Three times – at 2001 IIHF Women's World Championship, the 2013 IIHF Women's World Championship and the 2016 IIHF Women's World Championship Russia reached 3rd place by upsetting Finland in the bronze medal game. Tournament record Olympic Games *2002 – Finished in 5th place *2006 – Finished in 6th place *2010 – Finished in 6th place *2014 – Finished in 6th place World Championship *1997 – Finished in 6th place *1999 – Finished in 6th place *2000 – Finished in 5th place *2001 – Won bronze medal *2004 – Finished in 5th place *2005 – Finished in 8th place *2007 – Finished in 7th place *2008 – Finished in 6th place *2009 – Finished in 5th place *2011 – Finished in 4th place *2012 – Finished in 6th place *2013 – Won bronze medal *2015 – Finished in 4th place *2016 – Won bronze medal European Championship *1995 – Finished in 7th place (won Pool B) *1996 – Won silver medal U18 Team |Jerseys = |First game = 10 – 3 (Moscow, Russia; November 19, 2006) |Largest win = 19 – 0 (Dmitrov, Russia; March 23, 2011) |Largest loss = 17 – 0 (Fussen, Germany; January 5, 2009) |World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships |World champ2 apps = 8 |World champ2 first = 2008 |World champ2 best = (2015) |Regional name = |Regional cup apps = |Regional cup first = |Regional cup best = |Olympic apps = |Olympic first = |Olympic medals = |Record = 20–29–0 }} Russia women's national under-18 ice hockey team represents Russia at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Championships. The Russia women's national U18 team is controlled by Ice Hockey Federation of Russia. Russia had 530 female players in 2011.IIHF Survey of players World Women's U18 Championship record *Includes one loss in extra time (in the playoff round) ^Includes one win in extra time (in the playoff round) ^^Includes two wins in extra time (in the preliminary and relegation round) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Europe